The present invention relates to an electronic circuit integrated in a semiconductor substrate, providing a voltage signal that is proportional to absolute temperature. Power dissipated during operational use of an electronic circuit reveals itself as heat. The heat generated by an integrated circuit typically increases with increasing transistor density and with increasing clock frequency. Temperature dependent voltage generators are known, such as described in "Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuits" Second Edition by Paul R. Gray and Robert G. Meyers, .COPYRGT.1984 on pages 293-296. Such generators can be used as on-chip temperature sensors for use in, e.g. a cooling system.